<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanganronpa OC Chatfic by Chroma10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505806">Fanganronpa OC Chatfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroma10/pseuds/Chroma10'>Chroma10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks all of them, Fanganronpa, I can't tag for my life lmao, OC, Pure Crack, Yes I'm only adding new char tags after they're introduced shush, chatfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroma10/pseuds/Chroma10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title sums it all really. Chatfic shenanigans with my ocs from Class 85, and maybe class 84 and 86 later on.<br/>Totally didn't just pick random numbers higher than 79 for the class numbers because I'm beeg dumb-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I got prompted by a friend- To this friend, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, thanks and fuck you lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has created the chat Crackass Mice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi added KanzaiAkimitsu, ReiamaBashiri, and HideruKatsumori.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has given admin rights to 3 people.</em>
</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Sup guys</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Hi!! Whats this group for?</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: Idk why we got admin rights but nice</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: The fuck is this chat. And the n a m e</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: <b>KanzaiAkimitsu</b> Class group chat. Bc why not right? We should have one</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: What're you planning</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Oh! A class group chat does sound fun!</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Nothing, for real</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: I only invited you guys first to make you admins btw</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: How nice of you</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Yay, admin rights! Thanks!</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: Cool, now I can kick Mayumi over and over and she can't do shit to me</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: But I can</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: You best not try SHIT</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: Damn, fine</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: But also srsly what's with this group name</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Well duh, bc we're all idiots. Except Kanzai and Ichika</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: No you're not! :(</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: But why mice tho [<b>Deleted</b>]</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Eichiko. Chirumi. Ichika. Akitsuyu. Tenhoku. [<b>Deleted</b>]</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: ... Oh</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: <em>You bitch</em></p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: I don't get it?</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: They're shorties [<b>Deleted</b>]</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: Oh</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: A n y w a y</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has added ChirumiZawaya, EichikoMiyazaki, and 10 others.</em>
</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Whomst the FUCK</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: You deleted it, smooth</p>
<p>EichikoMiyazaki: I was gonna ask about the chat but Nishige using whomst scares me</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Its just a meme bruh</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Shut Hideru</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: I got a notif from here</p>
<p>EichikoMiyazaki: That's more like it</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya: Whats this about</p>
<p>FujiriSetsugawa: OwO whats this???</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya: Someone pls come here and kill me</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: Chirumi no</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: With pleasure</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: <b>NO</b></p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Mareko wtf, couldnt you've waited until I'm done thirsting over deities to invite me to a chat</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: I'm fuckin sorry I'm not omniscient, damn</p>
<p>EichikoMiyazaki: What's with people here using words that sound smart, be the idiots you are</p>
<p>MayumiNoshiwame: Insecure much</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Please guys, let's not fight! Everyone, welcome to the class group chat!</p>
<p>EichikoMiyazaki: Oh uh fuck, hey Kanzai</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: Whipped</p>
<p>MayumiNoshiwame: Whipped</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Whipped</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya: Whipped</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: Whipped.</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: Even Ichika lol</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: This is supposed to be a class group chat with a name like crackass mice?</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Yeah Kanzai rly out here getting everyone whipped</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: ANYWAY, LISTEN UP</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: Yeah you can ask mareko later <b>AkitsuyuKojiki</b></p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: What</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya: Wut</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Its time for nicknames, anyone wanna go first</p>
<p>TenhokuKabaryū: Ooh nicknames sound fun, me first</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed TenhokuKabaryū's name to TapTapTapTap.</em>
</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: PFFT-</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: </p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: As in tap dancing? Cool! Thanks Mareko</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Uhh</p>
<p>EichikoMiyazaki: He doesn't get it does he</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: I'm gonna tell him</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Don't</p>
<p>MayumiNoshiwame: You better fucking not</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: FIGHT ME</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Ok I thought he'd get it but now I feel bad</p>
<p>MayumiNoshiwame: You should</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Not changing it tho, so</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: I don't get what the big deal is? It's just tap dancing</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed MayumiNoshiwame's name to SaltyMommy.</em>
</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Ok Tenhoku</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: </p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: LMAO MAREKŌ I LOVE YOU</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Ew, gay</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: Ok Kanzai simp</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Simp...?</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Don't mind him</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: Yeah what's a simp?</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed HideruKatsumori's name to BonsaiDaddy.</em>
</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: WHAT THE FUCK</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID, FUCK YOU MAN</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Hehe daddy</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Akitsuyu please no</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: ^</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: But Akitsuyu YESSS</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: "Simp...?"<br/>
If anyone answers I will come to you, rip your spine out, and stab it into your eye.</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya: Proper punctuation. Guys he's serious</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Oh God Marekō is it that bad??</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: Im worried now</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Damn Kanzai with the dedication for tilde o</p>
<p>EichikoMiyazaki: Fucking hell simpboy eat a snickers or something</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya: ^^^</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Fight me bitch</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed EichikoMiyazaki's name to FancyEboy.</em>
</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: I'm sorry but accurate</p>
<p>FancyEboy: I-</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: FUCKING EBOY EICHIKO I'M DYING</p>
<p>HideruKatsumori: ^^^^</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: I CAN SEE IT</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya: I'm trying so hard not to laugh</p>
<p>FujiriSetsugawa: OWO ??? Eichikos an eboy?? Thats sooooo uwu !!</p>
<p>FancyEboy:</p>
<p>FancyEboy: <b>ChirumiZawaya </b>So hey wanna have one last tea time</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya: I'd love to</p>
<p>
  <em>FancyEboy went offline.</em>
</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: Um</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: Chirumi what're you and Eichiko planning</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Suicide tea, you dense ass</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: Oh</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri:</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: <b>ChirumiZawaya</b> Please don't</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya:<em> It was nice knowing you Reiama Bashiri.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>ChirumiZawaya went offline.</em>
</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: oH MY GOD-</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: I saw Eichiko pass by and he looked like he was gonna cry. Does anyone know what happened?</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Holy shit, SSSR caps lock Reiama</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Just read up Kanzai</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Where even were you <b>KanzaiAkimitsu</b></p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Did anyone else see Reiama fucking sprint jump down tWO FLIGHTS OF STAIRS LIKE HOLY SHIT</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: <b>MarekōHizamashi</b> What was earlier about?</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: O shit</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Um</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: <b>NishigeKaigara</b> I was walking to my lab, I wasn't watching the chat</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Kanzai it was just a joke I swear</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: It's okay, I know it was! Doesn't seem like Eichiko likes it though so brb, going to comfort him. You guys have fun! :D</p>
<p>
  <em>KanzaiAkimitsu went offline.</em>
</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Fuck</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: Kanzai's so sweet :(</p>
<p>ChirumiZawaya: Can we get some Fs in the chat for our local simpboy, just in case</p>
<p>FujiriSetsugawa: F 3:&gt;</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: F</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: F</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: F</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: F</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: F</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: OK SHUT UP ALRIGHT</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: Idk what it means but since everyone did it, F</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Tenhoku, don't</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: Sorry D:</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: You should go see her as soon as she's done with Eichiko. Prepare to make amends though.</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Yeah... Brb</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi went offline.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: <em>But of course, I meant make amends with Eichiko.</em></p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Alright now that the couple drama's over,</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: <b>ReiamaBashiri</b></p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: Yes?</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Wouldn't mind if I change your name right?</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: ...</p>
<p>ReiamaBashiri: I'm a bit scared honestly, but okay</p>
<p>
  <em>BonsaiDaddy has changed ReiamaBashiri's name to Repair-ItReiama.</em>
</p>
<p>Repair-ItReiama: This is acceptable</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Yo are we just gonna ignore Reiama jumping down two flights of stairs???</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: I don't get it, he's a craftsman not a repairman</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Chirumi would probably kill me if I named you something weird. Also you have admin rights too</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Aki you prehistoric ass swine</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: How come you, Reiama and the couple earlier got admin rights</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Wow guess we are</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Ok first off my ass is not prehistoric stfu</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Lets be real, we don't fuck with daddy Reiama</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Well true, except the daddy part</p>
<p>Repair-itReiama: Akitsuyu can you please not call me daddy? </p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Ughhhh finee</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Btw, before changing everyone else's names, anyone know where ryosei, yuzawa and hitsume are?</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: <b>SaltyMommy</b> Ask Mareko, he's the one who invited the three of us first to give us admin rights</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Damn I didn't even notice they're not here</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: You keep telling me to ask Mareko about stuff, is he the one that started this whole thing I stg</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: I heard noises from Ryōsei's lab. I'm assuming he's busy there, since no one else would come into his lab.</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: No duh sherlock, he invited you all</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Your grammar scares me Ichika</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Yeah wtf. Also with the tilde o like with Kanzai earlier srsly?</p>
<p>Repair-ItReiama: I wouldn't expect less from the ultimate linguist</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: It's a compulsion, sorry.</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: It's fine it's just it makes you sound way more confident than you actually are offscreen</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: I- Excuse me?</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: ANYWAY. Yuzawa and Hitsume?</p>
<p>FujiriSetsugawa: :3c Im with Hitsume in her lab!! :DD We're looking at zodiac memes uwuwu</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Listen Fujiri, you're cool, but the way you type makes me wanna choke someone</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Pretty mareko thing to say, but same</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Same</p>
<p>FujiriSetsugawa: !!! DD: &lt;:(</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: At least u don't post much tho</p>
<p>FujiriSetsugawa: D': Awh, everyone hates meee ;-; Hmph! &gt;:T Whatever, at least Hitsume doesnt! Bye, assholes!! &gt;M&lt;</p>
<p>
  <em>FujiriSetsugawa went offline.</em>
</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: At least she's self aware</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Lmaoo</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: While I'm at it, Tenhoku too, dude just vanished</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: I didn't see him go offline though.</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: I saw my name on a notif?</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: Oh</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Where were you</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: Vibing to songs :D</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Ohh</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Damn I thought</p>
<p>Repair-ItReiama: Ok, have fun</p>
<p>TapTapTapTap: Thanks! You guys too!!</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: I swear if we get side tracked one more damn time</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Ok Mareko 2.0</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: I'll end you</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Where tf's yuzawa at?</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: I guess now's about time I say why I've been quiet</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Does it have to do with yuzawa</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Don't freak out</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: But yes</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: Wait wdym don't freak out</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Asahime</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: I'm watching Yuzawa</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Wtf is he doing</p>
<p>Repair-ItReiama: I'm worried</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: As am I</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: This can't be good</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: What *is* he up to?</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: He's walking along the outer railing of the second floor of building B</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: wHAT</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: Omw there hang on</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: I needa see that shit so brb too</p>
<p>Repair-ItReiama: I knew it wasn't good</p>
<p>IchikaTōgi: It's Yūzawa, none of us would expect him to do anything good, ever.</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Tea sis</p>
<p>Repair-ItReiama: True</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: DAMN HE'S REALLY THERE</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Why would I lie lol</p>
<p>NishigeKaigara: YOU DIDN'T SAY HE WAS ON THE OUTER SIDE OF THE RAILING</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: HE'S WHAT</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: HOLD TF UP</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Oops</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: <b>AsahimeFukibara </b>How long has he been there</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: He said like 15 mins</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Omg Akitsuyu calm down</p>
<p>AkitsuyuKojiki: NO HE RLY NEEDS TO GET HSI DRAMTIC ASS DWON</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: I said calm down</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: What'd she do</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Yelled at Yuzawa to get down</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Nishige looks so done, honestly mood</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Damn I thought she tackled yuzawa or some shit</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: H I D E R U</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Would've been cool tho?</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has come online.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KanzaiAkimitsu has come online.</em>
</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Hi guys! We're back and everything's all good now! Eichiko and Chirumi are still having tea though, so they might still be offline</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: O shit, wb</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Wb</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Wb</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Thank you!</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: I mean thanks but</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: What in the actual fuck happened while we were gone, there were so many notifs</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Yūzawa being Yūzawa</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Understandable</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Anyway Imma let y'all watch the chaos, don't mind me changing your names</p>
<p>Bonsaidaddy: Y'all</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Y'all</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Stfu you wannabe aesthetic old married couple</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: OK FIRST OFF</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed AkitsuyuKojiki's name to NerdGirlZeus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed NishigeKaigara's name to NailingBullseyesLikeYoMom.</em>
</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Wh<em><br/>
</em></p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed YūzawaKokuhari's name to WackoOnTheLine.</em>
</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Mareko</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed IchikaTōgi's name to IntrovertsInMultilingual.</em>
</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Yeah?</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Wtf are all these weird ass names</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Idk but like, they accurate tho</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: True but still</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: You're admitting yours is too? Lmao</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: I TAKE IT BACK</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Sry I don't take refunds</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: <b>MarekōHizamashi</b> Some sound a bit mean ^^;</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: BITCH</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: It's ok Kanzai fr</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Um, fr?</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: For real</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Ahh. Well if you say so...</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: But damn I didn't expect them to rly not say anything?</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: I can tell you why</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Should I be worried</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Depends. Does Yūzawa hanging around on the outer side of the building B railing worry you?</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Not rly bc he's Mr Ultimate Slackliner, he'll be fine</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Well Nishige and Akitsuyu have been yelling at him and he decided to be a sassy dick in response, so now Akitsuyu's fetching books from the library for Nishige to throw at him and Yūzawa's dodging them while mocking them more</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: HEY WTAF</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: HOW DARE THEY</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: THOSE BOOKS ARE WORTH WAY MORE THAN THAT</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: I think you're missing the point Marekō ^^;</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Am not</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Also hey did Reiama and Tenhoku leave too?</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Tenhoku's vibing to songs. Reiama Idk, probably simping over Chirumi [<b>Deleted</b>]</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi:</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Ok first off, delete that, Reiama knows what that means and he'd kill you [<b>Deleted</b>]</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Don't fucking ask how Ik </p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: I'm still wondering what that means??</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Second, you're the one who changed his name weren't you</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Don't worry about it Kanzai</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Tf, how'd u find out</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: No one other than you, me, and Kanzai would make this reference</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: How tf do you know that</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: But fair</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Oh look at that</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Nishige actually hit Yūzawa. On the head. Kinda impressed</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: WELL DAMN</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: I'm worried</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Did he fall off or</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: I mean yeah but not to the ground</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: DAMMIT</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: ^^^</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Is he okay?!!</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Kanzai</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: This is Yūzawa we're talking about </p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: He's still human just like us Marekō, and he's our classmate!</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: He's prolly fine</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: He fell back to the building</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Oh he got up, I just noticed his nose is bleeding</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: You seem awfully calm about this Asahime?</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: "This is Yūzawa we're talking about"<br/>
This is why</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: He's a human not a fucking tardigrade guys ffs :(</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: I'll never get over Kanzai swearing</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: ^</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: ^</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: ^</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: ... Bruh</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: But he might as well be a tardigrade, seriously</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: A masochistic tardigrade if I may add</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: What</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Did you guys not notice Nishige and Akitsuyu haven't shown up even after they knocked Yuzawa down</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: I mean I did but what's that got to do with anything</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: He laughed and continued mocking so they went back to fetching and throwing books</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Omfg</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Holy shit, this dude rly out here laughing off pain</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Certified psycho</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: I rly wanna finish naming everyone else but it's just not as fun when no one reacts to it smh</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: The reactions can come later when they log in and see them</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: But it'll be so late</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Well, late's better than never!</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: ... True</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: You rly had to encourage him Kanzai</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: <b>AsahimeFukibara</b> Keep us updated on the thing with yuzawa, nishige, and akitsuyu tho, bc I'm too lazy to go there</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Is that wrong-</p>
<p>AsahimeFukibara: Ok</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Very</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed AsahimeFukibara's name to SkateOnTheHate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed ChirumiZawaya's name to SassyEdgeDoll.</em>
</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: Marekō</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed FujiriSetsugawa's name to OwOcheryIsLyfe.</em>
</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Yeah?</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Fujiri's name gave me cancer how dare you</p>
<p>KanzaiAkimitsu: ... Nothing, I'm just worried what kind of name I'm gonna get</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Oh your name's not too bad</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed KanzaiAkimitsu's name to EveryonesFriend.</em>
</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: Oh, thank you! I kinda wish you would've been this nice with the others' names tho lol</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Nah lol</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: Also SaltyMommy that's a bit mean... But I can't say I don't agree [<b>Deleted</b>]</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: H A H SSSSR SAVAGE KANZAI <b>NerdGirlZeus</b> BEAT THAT</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: I leave for 3 mins and here you are simping for Kanzai again, rly Mareko?</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Stfu tree children-having wack ass house dad lookin' fuck</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Bitter ass shitnugget</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Anyway <b>SkateOntheHate</b> how's shit going there?</p>
<p>SkateOntheHate: It's</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Ok first off whoever renamed me, I hate and like this, thanks</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: No prob lol</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Second, there's a chase going on</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Yuzawa's running around and making Nishige and Akitsuyu run after him while still throwing books at him</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed RyōseiSōjiri's name to DingleNoodleDongle.</em>
</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: Aren't they gonna run out of books every so often and Akitsuyu'd have to make lots of trips to and from the library?</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: That fucking name Mareko</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Is that Ichika or Kanzai I can't tell</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Great isnt it</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Kanzai</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Ah. But yeah they did run out of books</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: Then?</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Pls tell me Aki improvised</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: How tf would she even</p>
<p>
  <em>MarekōHizamashi has changed HitsumeShiogata's name to DelusionsGoNYOOM.</em>
</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Yeah after they ran out of books, they just chased him down. I'm following them kinda so I can keep updating you guys</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: That and I wanna see what they do if they catch up to him</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Lol thanks tho</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Np</p>
<p>
  <em>SassyEdgeDoll has come online.</em>
</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Can anyone explain wtaf is going on with yuzawa nishige and akitsuyu</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Mareko my next plush is gonna have your hair and bones.</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: I'd like to see you try to get them</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: You'd be surprised...</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: ^</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: ...</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Should I be worried</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: You should</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: ... Fuck</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Yuzawa was being a wack ass cucklord so now Nishige and Akitsuyu's chasing him round the academy to murder a bitch</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Sounds fun, I'd join if I wasn't so lazy to move</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Don't</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: Chirumi, are you and the other two doing well?</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Yeah. The three of us are still having tea. The chase is good entertainment to go with it</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: Is Eichiko doing better?</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Yeah, but he still hates Mareko he says, so he's not coming on soon</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: The bitch hates everyone what does that matter</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Except me and Reiama, and Kanzai</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Ok shut up</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: <b>IntrovertsInMultilingual</b> WATCH OUT</p>
<p>IntrovertsinMultilingual: WHAT WAS THAT??</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Wtf I'm lost</p>
<p>SassyedgeDoll: ?</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: Did something happen??</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Ichika was on her phone and didn't see Yuzawa coming at her, I had to warn her somehow</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: Thank you!</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: ... <b>MarekōHizamashi</b> Were you the one that changed my name? </p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: What happens if I say yes</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Is she typing up a whole essay</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: You know you fucked up when the quiet kid decides to write a whole diss essay on you</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: CHIRUMI I-</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: Dishonor on you, dishonor on your family, dishonor on your carrier, dishonor on your cats, dishonor on your crush, dishonor on your toons, dishonor on your everything, I hope you burn in the fiery depths of hell for this.</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: LMAO I'M WHEEZING</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: ICHIKA YOU DID NOT JUST-</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Should I be scared, sorry, worried, or laughing my ass off because holy FUCK</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Eichiko says he approves of this</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: Thanks. But seriously how dare you Marekō.</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Some good news: Yuzawa slipped and rammed into a wall and Nishige and Akitsuyu have caught up to him</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: HOLY SHIT NICE</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: LMAO FUCK YEAH</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: I'm worried but also fuck Yuzawa so ayy</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: I'm not missing this execution. Tell them to wait, I'm getting over there</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: Can confirm, I saw him hit the wall. <b>SassyEdgeDoll</b> First floor of building A, near Fujiri's lab.</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Thanks, be right there with Eichiko and Reiama</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: All in favor of watching Yuzawa get fucking owned?</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Aw hell yeah</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: ^</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Mhm</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: ... Seems like it'd be fun so why not</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: LMFAO</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: Ah, before we log off though, can I ask for a moment of everyone's time?</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: What's up?</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: Seeing as Marekō is the only one whose name hasn't been changed... <b>BonsaiDaddy</b> can I ask you to do the honors in the name of petty revenge please?</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Excuse me what</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: It's seriously scary how formal you're being, it makes this sound actually important</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: Because it is. If you please.</p>
<p>MarekōHizamashi: Wait go easy on me</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: </p>
<p>
  <em>BonsaiDaddy has changed MarekōHizamashi's name to uwuxXUltimateKanzaiSimpXxowo.</em>
</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: GET CUCKED BITCH</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: LMAOOO</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: I'm dead omg</p>
<p>uwuxXUltimateKanzaiSimpXxowo: <b>I'LL END ALL YOU LITTLE SHITS</b></p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: Oh my God it's beautiful.</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: I still don't get what simp means??</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: I'll tell you later Kanzai.</p>
<p>uwuxXUltimateKanzaiSimpXxowo: ICHIKA DON'T YOU DARE</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: Oh, uh... Okay...?</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: Actually, I don't dare...</p>
<p>uwuxXUltimateKanzaiSimpXxowo: Good</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Don't be too relieved</p>
<p>IntrovertsInMultilingual: ... <em>To tell it later. </em>Kanzai, I'll pm you now.</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: Uh alright?</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: Called it.</p>
<p>uwuxXUltimateKanzaiSimpXxowo: YOU PUSSY ASS LITTLE FOUR-EYED FUCKING IMP HOW DARE</p>
<p>EveryonesFriend: I'm scared ;-;</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Omg I dig savage Ichika</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: That name gave me stage 4 brain cancer<br/>
That's how you know it's top quality cringe</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: You know I can see you and Eichiko laughing</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Shut the fuck up, don't expose me</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: But srsly tho, that name is cringe, lemme just</p>
<p>
  <em>BonsaiDaddy changed uwuxXUltimateKanzaiSimpXxowo's name to StfuOrGetChoked.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Now you're officially one of us, cucklord</p>
<p>StfuOrGetChoked: I'll end you right after Ichika I swear on everyone and everything that's ever been sworn on</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Ok </p>
<p>
  <em>StfuOrGetChoked has taken admin rights from BonsaiDaddy.</em>
</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: WHAT THE <b>FUCK</b></p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Lmfao thank fuck</p>
<p>StfuOrGetChoked: You lost your cool privileges get cucked you salt slut fucker</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: BOY SENSITIVE ASS PIECE OF SHIT</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Wait wtf, salt slut you mean me??</p>
<p>SassyEdgeDoll: Now get your asses off the phone and get over here. <em>Iiiit's punishment tiiime</em></p>
<p>StfuOrGetChoked: Bruh you rly just typed that</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: God damn I can just hear Mononeko there</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Same</p>
<p>StfuOrGetChoked: How tf is no one else questioning Chirumi typing that</p>
<p>SkateOnTheHate: I'll call everyone else over</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: Fucking with her is like fucking with Reiama</p>
<p>BonsaiDaddy: U fuckin' don't</p>
<p>SaltyMommy: Let's just go and get the shitshow started smh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well we're off to a great start huh.<br/>So uh, the dorks and their ultimates</p>
<p>Kanzai Akimitsu [Ultimate Emotional Support]<br/>Ichika Tōgi [Ultimate Linguist]<br/>Chirumi Zawaya [Ultimate Plushie Maker]<br/>Reiama Bashiri [Ultimate Craftsman]<br/>Eichiko Miyazaki [Ultimate Tea Specialist]<br/>Nishige Kaigara [Ultimate Dart Player]<br/>Hitsume Shiogata [Ultimate Graphologist]<br/>Marekō Hizamashi [Ultimate Cartoonist]<br/>Asahime Fukibara [Ultimate Figure Skater]<br/>Ryōsei Sōjiri [Ultimate Helminthologist]<br/>Yūzawa Kokuhari [Ultimate Slackliner]<br/>Hideru Katsumori [Ultimate Bonsai Artist]<br/>Fujiri Setsugawa [Ultimate Archer]<br/>Tenhoku Kabaryū [Ultimate Tap Dancer]<br/>Akitsuyu Kojiki [Ultimate Mythologist]<br/>Mayumi Noshiwame [Ultimate Aquascaper]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, little disclaimer, if one of them has the same talent as an already existing character, it's just a coincidence.<br/>Now.<br/>THIS DRAGGED ON FOR WAY LONGER THAN I INITIALLY PLANNED HOLY FUCK-<br/>I didn't know how to end it if that wasn't obvious btw<br/>I'll try to git gud with the next chapters I SWEAR-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quick thingie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I LIVE</p>
<p>Haha it's m e</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the people that've read the first chapter, hi! Hope you enjoyed the chaos! </p>
<p>I just wanna say that I'm still alive. I have a few chapter drafts in the works, I just need to <em>stop procrastinating and actually get to them</em>-</p>
<p>
  <strike>cough</strike>
</p>
<p>Yeah that's the only reason I haven't posted anything in months, I'm so sorry for being a potato-</p>
<p>Also, a late happy new year to you all! </p>
<p>And I'll take this chance to tell a little about the characters</p>
<p>The characters in this fic will all be DR ocs from the fangan trilogy I'm working on. Class 85 is the cast of Forlorn Hope, class 86 is the cast of Despair Counsel, and class 84 is the cast of Deviant's Mock-up. I'm also planning on adding my "scrapped ocs", which are DR ocs that don't have their own killing game story. </p>
<p>
  <strike>They still appear in the main story but I can't reveal the purpose bc spoilers</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>Oh yeah, the academy is Dream Spring and the mascot is a cat robot named Mononeko kthxbai</strike>
</p>
<p>Anw, I think that's all for this announcement. I'll try to get one chapter done soon :') Please look forward to it!</p>
<p>So yeah take care :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Haruka Shiokami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>HarukaYasugami has created the chat Virtually Hell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HarukaYasugami added ChimakiTaeda, FusujiIsobashi, HikoyoshiKyōka, and 11 others.</em>
</p><p>MoriawaYūguchi: Woah</p><p>TakehashiNatsume: What</p><p>FusujiIsobashi: Whats this about?</p><p>KoyasuRaine: I smell a notif</p><p>ChimakiTaeda: ^ !!!</p><p>HarukaYasugami: <b>FusujiIsobashi</b> A class group chat. Bc I need to ask all you shits something</p><p>NagisaKutsugi: Ooh group chat</p><p>ChimakiTaeda: Wow someones saltyy</p><p>HarukaYasugami: You wanna repeat DC's intro with me complaining about how your existence makes me feel like killing myself?</p><p>ChimakiTaeda: Lmfaoooo ok ok damn</p><p>TakehashiNatsume: God dang-</p><p>KoyasuRaine: Das a whole YIKES from me dawg</p><p>WasekuriShinyo: Haruka please calm down</p><p>HarukaYasugami: Before we get to business, names</p><p>ChimakiTaeda: As is tradition with these chatfics huh?</p><p>HarukaYasugami: If someone physically close to Chimaki rn can just kindly take his phone, I'd be very grateful</p><p>ChimakiTaeda: Aww Ilyt</p><p>TairoEtsuaki: I'm not close to him rn, but is there an actual thank you for that</p><p>HarukaYasugami: I'll pay you my entire salary from the past 3 weeks</p><p>TakehashiNatsume: OH</p><p>ChimakiTaeda: <b>cedscgedfuic OH FUCK YOU'RE SERIOUS?????</b></p><p>MeikaHideizu: BRFEYUGFVIEUI HOLY SHIT</p><p>KoyasuRaine: BRB TRACKING CHIMAKI DOWN</p><p>ChimakiTaeda: GFREDUISFHVIEF GUYS WAIT PLS</p><p>TakehashiNatsume: SRY CHIMAKI BUT MONEY IS MONEY</p><p>ZetsuyōNamehiru: FUCK ALL OF U, I'LL FIND HIM FIRST</p><p>MoriawaYūguchi: NO I WILL</p><p>ItsuzōHatsu: Fucking dogs</p><p>ChimakiTaeda: FERHDUIGTFEBRFSD FUCKFUCKFUCK</p><p>NoriakiMinade: I herd you sprint down the hallways dumbass</p><p>ItsuzōHatsu: Stfu, like youre not on the hunt yourself</p><p>
  <em>ChimakiTaeda went offline.</em>
</p><p>HarukaYasugami: <b>IMPORTANT</b>: If you hurt him, I'll throw in extra money for every punch or kick.</p><p>KoyasuRaine: OH SHIT</p><p>ZetsuyōNamehiru: CONSIDER IT DONE</p><p>TakehashiNatsume: ^</p><p>WasekuriShinyo: Don't you think you're being too mean? Hes only made 5 posts</p><p>TairoEtsuaki: Haruka you might as well hire a hitman if you want him dead so bad</p><p>HarukaYasugami: <b>WasekuriShinyo</b> An illness has to be taken care of before it gets terminal</p><p>WasekuriShinyo: Dear me..</p><p>Haruka Yasugami: I do want him dead, but leaving him alive means I can keep making him suffer</p><p>KōmichiYamashiro: Always a heartless sadist aintcha</p><p>HarukaYasugami: I don't want to hear that from you or Tairo</p><p>TairoEtsuaki: Fair</p><p>KōmichiYamashiro: ^</p><p>HarukaYasugami: Anw where was I</p><p>HikoyoshiKyōka: Names?</p><p>HarukaYasugami: Right, thx Hikoyoshi</p><p>
  <em>HarukaYasugami has changed their name into UltimatelyFuckingDone.</em>
</p><p>TairoEtsuaki: Mood</p><p>KōmichiYamashiro: Done with?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: <em>Everything</em></p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Anyway let's get this over with</p><p>FusujiIsobashi: I get the feeling I should be worried...</p><p>HikoyoshiKyōka: ^</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Probably</p><p>TairoEtsuaki: Wait. You said you wanted to ask all of us a question, but now literally half the class is gone to chase Chimaki</p><p>
  <em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed TakehashiNatsume's name to UltimateTomboy.</em>
</p><p>HikoyoshiKyōka: Where even is Kashi? I don't see him on the member list<em><br/></em></p><p><em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed FusujiIsobashi's name to</em> <em> UltimateRomeo.</em></p><p>UltimateRomeo: Ty for not giving Takehashi a bad name</p><p>NagisaKutsugi: Romeo? So romantic!!</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Remind me to get to you two after I'm done with these</p><p><em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed MoriawaYūguchi'</em> <em>s name to UltimateDisappointment.</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>UltimateRomeo: Also this' a nice title actually<em><br/></em></p><p>TairoEtsuaki: I'm surprised you didn't become Ultimate White Knight</p><p>HikoyoshiKyōka: So I wasn't the only one who thought that</p><p>
  <em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed NoriakiMinade's name to UltimateSimp.</em>
</p><p>UltimateRomeo: I'll give you that that also suits me well</p><p>TairoEtsuaki: Moriawa's name is a whole ass mood</p><p>KōmichiYamashiro: Ikr</p><p>NagisaKutsugi: Isn't that a bad thing??</p><p><em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed ChimakiTaeda's name to UltimateMoodswing.</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Tairo your idea's good but I'm too lazy to change his name again<em><br/></em></p><p>UltimateRomeo: Lol safe</p><p>TairoEtsuaki: Dammit</p><p>
  <em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed HikoyoshiKyōka's name to UltimateComposure.</em>
</p><p>UltimateComposure: Am I really?</p><p>KōmichiYamashiro: I'll say</p><p><em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed KōmichiYamashiro's name to UltimateShizumaCopy.</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>TairoEtsuaki: I will too</p><p>NagisaKutsugi: I agree!</p><p>UltimateComposure: Ah. Well thank you?</p><p><em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed TairoEtsuaki's name to UltimateFreakshow.</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy:<b>AS IN WATANABE SHIZUMA?</b></p><p><em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed ZetsuyōNamehiru's name to UltimateTwatwaffle.</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Yup</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy:<b>I love this name thanks</b></p><p>
  <em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed NagisaKutsugi's name to UltimateAstralProjector.</em>
</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Who??</p><p>
  <em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed WasekuriShinyo's name to UltimateVirtue.</em>
</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Nagisa's name has no right to be that cool<em><br/></em></p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Yay!! Haruka likes me!</p><p>
  <em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed ItsuzōHatsu's name to UltimateEdgelord.</em>
</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Says who</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Cmiiw but I think her name means that her mind's always adrift. Y'know, she's always "out of it". Astral projected<em><br/></em></p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: ^</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: OHH</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: D': Mean...</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Watanabe Shizuma is a man from 1634 Japan who killed the murderer of his younger brother at Iga Pass, a guy named Kawai Matagoro. His desperation for revenge took him throughout Japan and to various people who he received help from in order to get to Matagoro. I admire his determination..</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: <em>Ok that's rly clever</em></p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Ooh i learned something new</p><p>UltimateRomeo: I certainly wasn't expecting this but ty nonetheless</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Yw</p><p><em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed KoyasuRaine's name to UltimateDeadMemer.</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>UltimateComposure: Of all things, I wouldn't have expected to get a history lesson here</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: For how fast you typed that,</p><p>UltimateVirtue: I agree..</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: You've memorized the whole play haven't you</p><p><em>UltimatelyFuckingDone has changed MeikaHideizu's name to UltimateCheapskate.</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Duh<em><br/></em></p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Woah!! Cool!</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: <b>UltimatelyFuckingDone</b> Now answer</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Lol aw, thx</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Mmk</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: First, yours. I'd rather Chimaki be incapacitated before I go further. And if I can't do that myself, then Ig I'll bribe my classmates pfft</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Also bc I realized it's probably not him that I want to kill rn</p><p>UltimateComposure: You always feel like killing somebody... Hell, your name gives that away</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: ^</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: ^</p><p>UltimateVirtue: I'm gonna have to agree...</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Also how do you know Chimaki's not your target?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: If this academy could be a little less insane, then maybe I won't be so bitter and murderous all the time</p><p>UltimateRomeo: "If"...</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: I was just gonna point out</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Remember your "If they seem too obvious a choice, it's likely not them" rule?</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Ok but Chimaki seems like he'd do fucking anything, kid's the ultimate enigma ffs</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: ... That's a good point actually, fuck...</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Anw, why Kashi isn't here</p><p>UltimateRomeo: I get the feeling she's about to go off</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Well duh, he's a boomer among boomers, <em>he's literally a clockwork robot programmed with an out of times personality</em></p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Did you think he can even use a phone? Or have one?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Fr even Kiyo's not this much of an old timer and he's a GHOST</p><p>UltimateVirtue: While I feel bad about Kashi being excluded from this chat, you do have some good points</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: It's probably better for Kashi to not be here, all chaos considered</p><p>UltimateVirtue: I suppose..</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Now about what I wanted to ask. Finally. After a thousand words in</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Which one of you fuckers took a picture of me while I was sleeping and sold printed copies of it</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Lmfao what</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Excuse me lol</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: What whaaaat</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Um. Just sleeping, right?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Well no, but</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Ok whatever, I'll just show you guys the picture of it, you're smaller deals than whole strangers</p><p>UltimateRomeo: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: *Picture of Haruka asleep on her desk taken from her left. There's a paper sign on the table saying "Dunce" in bold black marker, a celery stalk put close to her mouth like a cigarette with the leaves on fire, someone holding shades crookedly over her eyes, and a birthday hat on her head. A pair of hands from the photo's left side holds up a sign saying "420 Blaze It".* [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: LMFAOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Holy shit I cant breathe hang on</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Pfft oh my-</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: LOL</p><p>UltimateVirtue: I have no words. None</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: <b>Whoever did this is gonna catch my fucking pen in their eyes</b></p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Wait, do that when Im there to see, so I can research</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Research??</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Had to've been ppl from this class bc this happened during class time, and no one leaves or comes in the classroom</p><p>UltimateVirtue: Nagisa pls dont mind Tairo</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: ^</p><p>UltimateComposure: How'd you know it was taken at class time?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Idk if you can see it from the pic I sent, but the class clock is in the bg. It's past 9 ish, and the minute hand points at like- 7 or 8</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Fuck whoever's hand this is blocking the clock</p><p>UltimateComposure: Ahh</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: So observant... So cool!</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Nagisa I'm shocked you even know that word</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: SAME</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Ofc Ik, I'm not dumb :(</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: <em>Anyway...</em></p><p>UltimateFreakshow: This totally seems like something Chimaki'd do tho</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: ... True</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Well least if he was in on this, he's now being hunted down by half his own class, so I dont have to bother</p><p>UltimateVirtue: And if he wasn't?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Still happy he's incapacitated</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Yikes :(</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: I just have to figure out how many other ppl are involved, and who they are</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Do I get anything for revealing the number and most of the culprits [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: I can pay you [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: You've figured it out? [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Can I request something else please? [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Dm me [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Yeah, that's what I've been analyzing the pic for [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimateComposure: Fusuji I hope you realize you've just enabled her to become a serial killer... [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimateRomeo: More friends for me in hell Ig [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: I've been doomed for hell for forever I think</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Relatable</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: ^^^</p><p>UltimateComposure: You guys..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FusujiIsobashi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>FusujiIsobashi: Can I ask for a voice note?</p><p>HarukaYasugami: Lemme guess. You want me to impersonate Takehashi and say stuff in her voice?</p><p>FusujiIsobashi: Sharp</p><p>HarukaYasugami: Saw that coming</p><p>HarukaYasugami: As long as it's nothing outright ero, it's a done deal. Send me a script here and you'll have the voice note in at most a couple hours</p><p>FusujiIsobashi: Splendid. Thank you Haruka</p><p>HarukaYasugami: Pleasure's all mine</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Virtually Hell</em>
</p><p> </p><p>UltimateRomeo: It's 4 people. Chimaki, Moriawa, and Zetsuyo. I'm not too sure who the photographer is, I think Koyasu or Meika [<b>Deleted</b>]</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Up they go on my death list</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Why do you even have a death list, just get a list of everyone in the main course</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Oh that's a good idea</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Why do you hate everyone so much Haruka D:</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Read my name and add "With people's bullshit" at the end</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FusujiIsobashi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>FusujiIsobashi: Actually, can I request that our convo with me outing the people be deleted?</p><p>HarukaYasugami: One second</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Virtually Hell</em>
</p><p> </p><p>UltimateFreakshow: What's this? Erasing your tracks?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Yep</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Smart move</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: No one tell them anything</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: There're two types of observers here rn haruka</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: The ones who're excited for the chaos, and the ones who're too scared to actually say shit</p><p>UltimateComposure: I can confirm the latter</p><p>UltimateRomeo: And I can confirm the former</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Good</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: I'll just delete that pic before the others come and see</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: That's another smart move</p><p>UltimateVirtue: I'm worried for the three people that were outed...</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: <em>You should be. Call me God bc I'm about to drag them all the way to hell</em></p><p>UltimateFreakshow: This is quality entertainment and I'm here for it</p><p>UltimateVirtue: Speaking of worrying, I hope Chimaki's okay?</p><p>UltimateComposure: Most likely not</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: ^ Bitch's being hunted by like 7 people, he's screwed</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: And I'm delighted he is</p><p>UltimateRomeo: I'd just declare him hospitalized at this point</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Pretty generous considering Haruka said she'd pay every hit on Chimaki</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: I'd declare him fucking dead</p><p>UltimateComposure: I have one question for Fusuji [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Yes? [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimateComposure: How'd you know who was who from just their hands? Without even seeing their clothes? Not even their sleeves were shown at all [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Do you really want the answer to that? [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimateComposure: Well, when you ask that... [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Aww, now Im curious though!! [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Can't deny, same [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: You asking that <em>made</em> me curious [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Let's just say I consider myself more perceptive than Tairo. Much much more. [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimateVirtue: That gave me a shiver...</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: WHAT, HOW</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: And Tairo's already really... I need to be careful around you Fusuji</p><p>UltimateRomeo: As should everyone</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: I'm now tempted to change Fusuji's name into UltimateTattletail</p><p>UltimateComposure: No</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: I'm no longer tempted</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Understandable have a nice day*</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Take Koyasu's job one more time and I'll rly change your name</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Das a lotta deleted messages [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: <em>Tairo I swear to fuck if you don't</em> [<strong>Deleted</strong>]</p><p> </p><p>That night...</p><p> </p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: <em>Chimakigotfuckedup.png</em></p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Haruka whichever these names you are,PAY UP BITCH</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Lmao ultimate twatwaffle</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Hold up, who tf changed my name</p><p>UltimateSimp: U can't be talking</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Neither can you</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: I took his phone first!!</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Oh look at that, they're back</p><p>UltimateTomboy: Is that Moriawa</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: Me?</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: It is</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Damn, that name's a mood</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Said so first</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Idc</p><p>UltimateTomboy: LYING GREMLIN, I TOOK IT FIRST AND THEN YOU STOLE IT FROM ME AND RAN LIKE A PUSSY</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Lmao ok</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: A BOY CAN'T LOSE TO A GIRL, YOU ALWAYS SAY SO YOURSELF</p><p>UltimateTomboy: THIS CASE DOESN'T COUNT YOU FUCKING SHITNUGGET</p><p>UltimateRomeo: <b>UltimateTomboy</b> Can I help you with Moriawa?</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: Wait whos that</p><p>UltimateTomboy: Please</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Fusuji</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Oh shit someone gonna die</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: FUCK WAIT FUSUJI I'M SORRY I TAKE IT BACK</p><p>UltimateCheapskate: <b>UltimateDead</b><b>Memer</b> KOYASU STFU WITH THAT RUNNING IN THE 90S AUDIO</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: TAKEHASHI PLS YOU CAN HAVE THE MONEY, SPARE ME</p><p>UltimateTomboy: :)</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: A GOOD MEME NEEDS ITS THEME MEIKA</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: HE'S AT MY FUCKING DOOR-</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Rip moriawa</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: If your memes were good, I doubt you'd have that name</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: JFC FUSUJI BROKE DOWN MORIAWA'S DOOR <b>H O W</b></p><p>UltimateTomboy: <b>UltimateRomeo</b> WOAH OK FUSUJI PLS JUST STOP</p><p>UltimateSimp: Jesus FUCK</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: Don't you live up to your nickname</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Proudly so baby</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: HE HAD ME ON THE FLOOR WITH A FUCKING KNIFE AND EVERYTHING HOLY SHIT-</p><p>UltimateRomeo: You were almost too late</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Correction, I brought three knives</p><p>UltimateSimp: That's even worse-</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: WHY</p><p>UltimateTomboy: Omg Fusuji I just wanted him to be scared shitless, not killed</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Ah. I'd appreciate if you'd said so from the start</p><p>UltimateTomboy: YOU WERE ACTUALLY PLANNING TO MURDER HIM?</p><p>UltimateRomeo: ... I plead the fifth?</p><p>UltimateSimp: Fusuji--</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Ooh, everyone's back!</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Who the fuck</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Nagisa</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: How come she has a cool name?</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: ;-;</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Ok srsly who changed our names and who's who gdi</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Who else but the only chat admin Haruka</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Smfh shoulda known</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Moriawa if you could kindly backread, I explained the name while you were all hunting Chimaki</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Too lazy sadly</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: ^</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: Understandable have a nice day</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Koyasu.</p><p>UltimateCheapskate: Omg can y'all just stop blowing up the notifs and SLEEP</p><p>UltimateSimp: Why not just mute the chat?</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: ^^^</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: THIS</p><p>UltimateCheapskate: Ugh whatever</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Who even sleeps at like 10 PM? You sloth</p><p>UltimateCheapskate: I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP FUCK OFF ZETSUYO</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: You sure do</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Got em</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: Lmaoooo</p><p>UltimateCheapskate: Fuck you too tairo</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: <b>UltimateDeadMemer</b> SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THOSE AIRHORNS OR YOU'LL BE THE NEXT BOUNTY HUNT TARGET</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: UGH FINE</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: I'm gonna sleep early I'm scared D:</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Where were you, your hunters are waiting to be paid</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Probably for the best Nagisa</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: That's Haruka?</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Yeah</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: HEY SCROLL UP TO THE PIC</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Already did. I almost feel bad for him, great job</p><p>UltimateAstralProjector: Only almost??!</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: You have the compassion for that?</p><p>UltimateSimp: I'm sincerely shocked</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: See Zetsuyo, I <b>would</b> give you your money, but</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: ?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: First, care to explainWHAT THE FUCK'S UP WITH A 420 BLAZE IT SLEEPING PHOTO OF ME?</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: OH FUCK-</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: BCEUDISGFVED OH NO</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: OH I'M HERE FOR THIS</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: I'm ready with my chips</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: HOW'D YOU FIND OUT, WHO TOLD YOU</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Classified info, but you, Chimaki, and Moriawa are DEAD</p><p>UltimateSimp: Isnt Chimaki already</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDead: True but shut up</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: FUSUJI YOU BROKE MY DOOR IDK HOW TO AVOID HARUKA NOW</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: <em>You can't</em></p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: WAIT HOW COME YOU'RE NOT INCLUDING TAKEHASHI?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: What</p><p>UltimateTomboy: BFUICDGTVBKEFD</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Excuse me?</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: SHE TOOK THE PIC AND EVERYTHING DIPSHIT</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: O h</p><p>UltimateTomboy: ZETSUYO YOU SNITCHING SON OF A BITCH</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: OHHHHHH AND THE PLOT THICKENS</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: <b><em>To Be Continued intensifies</em></b></p><p>UltimateSimp: This is some tasty hot tea</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: OH YOU DON'T GET TO JUST WALK OUT OF THIS WHILE THE REST OF US GET OUR ASSES BEAT</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Agreed</p><p>UltimateRomeo: <b>Ahem</b></p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Oh</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: I'M LIVING FOR THIS</p><p>UltimateTomboy: FUSUJI PLS PROTECT ME OH GOD</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Ok stfu you guys</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Listen</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: On one hand, I do want to beat Takehashi's ass for this, but on the other, Fusuji</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Can we continue this talk in the morning Haruka?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Sounds good</p><p>UltimateTomboy: I'm scared</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Now about paying everyone that's <b>NOT</b> part of that photo</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Just sleep, things'll be fine</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Finally</p><p>UltimateRomeo: I hope</p><p>UltimateSimp: I'm excited</p><p>UltimateTomboy: THAT'S NOT REASSURING-</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Dm me your bank accounts <b>first thing in the morning</b>.</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: I think now's a good chance to ask something that's been bugging me about the pic</p><p>UltimateFreakshow: Did any of you assault Chimaki with something long and blunt</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: I think someone brought a metal pipe?</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: I'm listening</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: It was Meika, I remember playing the benny hill theme as she chased Chimaki around the school for a bit. She lost him at some point, but Ig she found him again</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Dully noted</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Just- Wow</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: Holy fuck</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: I didn't think anyone'd bring a weapon but I shoulda anticipated. More extra</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Damn, now I wish I'd brought something</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Not like you'd get the money anyway, <em>target</em></p><p>UltimateDisappointment: Oh right-</p><p>UltimateComposure: I take it you guys are done now?</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Whomst tf</p><p>UltimateRomeo: Hikoyoshi</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: I thought you've went to sleep</p><p>UltimateRomeo: In a bit.</p><p>UltimateComposure: Can you guys please go to sleep now it's almost 11</p><p>UltimateEdgelord: Sounds good</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: It's so early for sleep</p><p>UltimateShizumaCopy: Today's been something</p><p>UltimateSimp: Zetsuyo not everyone's an insomniac like you</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: Exciting!*</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: A disaster*</p><p>UltimateTwatwaffle: Fair</p><p>UltimateRomeo: There are two types of people</p><p>UltimateDisappointment: Facts</p><p>UltimatelyFuckingDone: Shut up</p><p>UltimateDeadMemer: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY</p><p>
  <em>Everyone went offline.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(For those that don't get the joke in the title, Shio means salt and Kami means god)</p><p>Yay finally an update h a h a</p><p>Anyway, the ultimates of class 86</p><p>Haruka Yasugami [Ultimate Voice Actor]<br/>6KA4/Kashi [Ultimate Clockwork Robot]<br/>Takehashi Natsume [Ultimate Pharmacologist]<br/>Fusuji Isobashi [Ultimate Decipherer]<br/>Moriawa Yūguchi [Ultimate Flutist]<br/>Noriaki Minade [Ultimate Wood Carver]<br/>Chimaki Taeda [Ultimate Enigma]<br/>Hikoyoshi Kyōka [Ultimate Chocolatier]<br/>Kōmichi Yamashiro [Ultimate Delinquent]<br/>Tairo Etsuaki [Ultimate Comedy Novelist]<br/>Zetsuyō Namehiru [Ultimate Counterfeiter]<br/>Nagisa Kutsugi [Ultimate Mixologist]<br/>Wasekuri Shinyo [Ultimate Baton Twirler]<br/>Koyasu Raine [Ultimate Test Subject]<br/>Meika Hideizu [Ultimate Hydroponic Farmer]</p><p>Also the Kiyo Haruka mentioned is Kiyohari Yuoka of class 84, the Ultimate Poltergeist. Not Korekiyo Shinguji's ghost lmao</p><p>Ayy next chapter's the last class to introduce</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well we're off to a great start huh.<br/>So uh, the dorks and their ultimates</p><p>Kanzai Akimitsu [Ultimate Emotional Support]<br/>Ichika Tōgi [Ultimate Linguist]<br/>Chirumi Zawaya [Ultimate Plushie Maker]<br/>Reiama Bashiri [Ultimate Craftsman]<br/>Eichiko Miyazaki [Ultimate Tea Specialist]<br/>Nishige Kaigara [Ultimate Dart Player]<br/>Hitsume Shiogata [Ultimate Graphologist]<br/>Marekō Hizamashi [Ultimate Cartoonist]<br/>Asahime Fukibara [Ultimate Figure Skater]<br/>Ryōsei Sōjiri [Ultimate Helminthologist]<br/>Yūzawa Kokuhari [Ultimate Slackliner]<br/>Hideru Katsumori [Ultimate Bonsai Artist]<br/>Fujiri Setsugawa [Ultimate Archer]<br/>Tenhoku Kabaryū [Ultimate Tap Dancer]<br/>Akitsuyu Kojiki [Ultimate Mythologist]<br/>Mayumi Noshiwame [Ultimate Aquascaper]</p><p> </p><p>Also, little disclaimer, if one of them has the same talent as an already existing character, it's just a coincidence.<br/>Now.<br/>THIS DRAGGED ON FOR WAY LONGER THAN I INITIALLY PLANNED HOLY FUCK-<br/>I didn't know how to end it if that wasn't obvious btw<br/>I'll try to git gud with the next chapters I SWEAR-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>